


Over

by JeSuisOdette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, gemas del infinito, muerte de un personaje, primera guerra mundial, tortura psicológica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeSuisOdette/pseuds/JeSuisOdette
Summary: El cielo del que tanto te hablaron, el cielo con el que tanto soñaste... ¿realmente está esperando por ti? ¿Eres merecedor de él?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera obra aquí en Archive. Pueden encontrarlas también en Wattpad, donde ya están completas ;)

**Prólogo**

Steve nunca había dudado de las palabras de su madre. El cielo existe, el infierno existe, el purgatorio existe. Son sitios a los que van las personas a purgar sus culpas o a disfrutar por la eternidad de la misericordia eterna de Dios. Él se sentía merecedor de ese cielo. Había peleado por el bien una y mil veces, había defendido los más altos ideales, siempre había sido el chico bueno, ¿verdad? El chico dorado de América, la estrella guía de la moral y la justicia, el defensor de la virtud y baluarte del valor, el perfecto y siempre grandioso Capitán América.

Sí, había hecho mucho bien. Lo había hecho bien. Se merecía ir al cielo.

Por un momento, pensó que saldría de esa. Que se salvaría una vez más. Es decir, no era la primera vez que sufría una herida de esa consideración y, siendo honestos, ni siquiera le dolía. La miraba como si no fuese suya, como si la espada del titán loco no lo hubiera atravesado a él, sino a alguien más. De pronto se dio cuenta porqué no le dolía. Porqué se veía desde fuera. _Estaba fuera de su cuerpo._ Se veía a sí mismo, inconsciente, rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre. Vio a Clint inclinarse hacia él, sacudiéndolo por los hombros, a Bucky corriendo en su dirección, a Tony mirándolo horrorizado mientras que Thor atacaba enfurecido al titán.

¿Había caído? ¿Realmente había caído en batalla? Ladeó el rostro, contemplando su cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Sí, realmente había caído. Una angustia extraña lo llenó, preguntándose qué pasaría a partir de ese momento. ¿Podrían ganar sin él? Se llevó una mano al abdomen, donde se supone que estaba su herida y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada. Sus manos, antes sucias de tierra y sangre, ahora lucían limpias, al igual que su ropa. Su escudo se sentía firme en su brazo, ya no estaba roto. Bien, ahora sólo debía esperar el momento en el que la luz se lo llevaría. Él ya había hecho su parte, era trabajo de los demás el seguir.

Los minutos pasaron y la luz no aparecía. ¿Cuánto tardaría aquello? Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en medio del fragor de la batalla, sino que el escenario había cambiado. Todo se había oscurecido. No sentía absolutamente nada, era la sensación más extraña que hubiese experimentado jamás. No podía ver, oler, escuchar… esa nada lo envolvía, lo rodeaba y lo hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad. ¿Eso era lo que tenía que pasar? ¿Dónde estaba la luz y el túnel y los coros de ángeles?

Pronto apareció. Aliviado, la siguió y la siguió y la siguió por un tiempo que le pareció infinito. La veía a lo lejos, siempre a lo lejos, inalcanzable para él y comenzó a desesperarse. Sabía que no estaba respirando realmente, pero, aun así, sentía que le faltaba el aliento, que la angustia no lo dejaba respirar. Apresuró el paso y luego corrió. Corrió, corrió, corrió. Y al cabo de una eternidad, la luz se fue acercando gradualmente hasta que lo envolvió y lo cegó. Él sólo se dejó ir. Iba a ir al cielo, no tenía nada que temer.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era el cielo. _Eso no podía ser el cielo._ Estaba en una tienda de campaña, tendido sobre un camastro helado de tela y metal. Él conocía ese lugar. Oh, Dios, cómo lo conocía. Jamás podría olvidar ese sitio. Fuera de la carpa impermeabilizada se escuchaba el suave susurro de la lluvia. Se incorporó, desorientado y notó que sus pies descalzos tocaron la tierra húmeda y el frío lo invadió. Entonces, se sintió invadido por el pánico. El frío era una sensación muy real, el gruñido de protesta de su estómago hambriento también era muy real. Y aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad.

Salió corriendo de la tienda y la lluvia le cayó encima, empapándolo. La escena era aterradoramente familiar. Los soldados caminaban de un lado a otro, las tiendas se alineaban una junto a la otra, había camiones y vehículos apostados por aquí y por allá. Estaba en el centro de comando de la SSR, de regreso en 1943. Una figura conocida, terriblemente familiar y dolorosa, se le acercó a paso rápido. Iba bien cubierta con un impermeable marrón y se cubría el cabello de la lluvia con un portafolios.

– ¡Capitán! ¿Qué hace así bajo la lluvia? ¡Hace un frío espantoso! El coronel Phillips quiere verlo de inmediato, vaya a vestirse– le ordenó con su lindo acento y con gesto testarudo que dibujaba en el rostro cuando le daba una orden.

La había extrañado tanto…

Quizás aquello sí era el cielo, una versión diseñada para él. Su madre decía que el cielo no era como lo pintaban, sino que Dios nos regalaba nuestros mejores momentos, nos permitía volver a vivirlos, a disfrutarlos. Y él había amado aquella parte de su vida, en la que aprendió a pelear y a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: defender un ideal. Ser un héroe. Le sonrió y ella correspondió su sonrisa, abriendo la boca para decir algo más. Pero, no pudo. La explosión los aventó a ambos por los aires y los separó con un golpe brutal. Steve parecía ver todo en cámara lenta. La vio ser arrojada por la inercia hacia atrás, la vio volar por los aires, vio como su ropa se incendiaba en llamas y su lindo cabello castaño ardía como una tea.

Sintió su dolor en carne propia, notó los huesos rompiéndose, las quemaduras perforarle la piel, las heridas abriéndose, la sangre escurriendo por su ropa. Sintió el grito que se le quedó atorado en la garganta y lo peor, vio lo que ella pensaba. Se vio a sí mismo a través de sus ojos, sintió el amor y el anhelo que la llenaban, los sueños incumplidos, las fantasías frustradas. Recién en ese momento, él comprendió cuánto lo había amado esa mujer que caía ahora como una muñeca inerte sobre el suelo lleno de barro, escombros y sangre. Él estaba ileso.

Se acercó a ella, gateando y la acunó entre sus brazos, alzándola hacia él, apretándola contra su pecho.

–No, Peggy, por favor, no…– suplicó, sintiendo su mirada sobre él. Contempló en primera fila como la luz abandonaba sus ojos, dejándolos fríos y vidriosos, como los de un pez.

Aquello no podía ser el cielo. Dios no podía ser tan cruel.

Estaba en el infierno.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Steve sentía que no podía respirar. El aire era espeso, pesado y el desagradable olor a carne quemada le provocaba náuseas. El cuerpo de Peggy seguí ahí, laxo en sus brazos. Su piel malograda y oscurecida por las llamas, asomaba rojiza y sanguinolenta en otros sitios. Su cabello era un mero recuerdo y su ropa estaba sucia y rota, tan diferente a aquella apariencia pulcra y elegante que ella parecía llevar siempre a cuestas. Había sido tan hermosa… y ahora no era más que un despojo. Cerró los ojos y se meció con ella, de adelante hacia atrás, sollozando sin darse cuenta que lo hacía. ¿Cómo algo podía doler tanto? ¿Qué era esa sensación que le cosquilleaba bajo la piel y lo hacía sentir tan incómodo?

¿Miedo? No, no era miedo. Él conocía el miedo, conocía su pinchazo y el sabor a metal que dejaba en la boca. No era miedo. ¿Culpa? Claro, la culpa ahí estaba, atenazándolo entre sus brazos de hielo, pero tampoco era ella la que primaba. Era algo más, algo escondido en su subconsciente que comenzaba a despertar y, curiosamente, había tomado prestada la voz de Natasha.

– ¿Te duele, Steve? – preguntó con aquel tono dulce que ella usaba para hablarle a los niños de su orfanato y que sólo le había oído en las ocasiones en que la había acompañado a ver a los pequeños.

Asintió, sin ser capaz de superar el nudo que lo ahogaba y que estrangulaba su voz. Dios, cómo dolía… Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, buscando a la pelirroja, pero no la vio. Lo único que lo rodeaba era el pandemonio del ataque que aún continuaba. Vio a los soldados correr, a medio vestir, intentando defenderse del brutal e implacable ataque que HYDRA había dejado caer sobre ellos. Vio a los enemigos usando aquellas armas infernales, convirtiendo a sus conocidos en polvo delante de sus ojos. Y esa escena era tan dolorosamente conocida que lo hizo sollozar más hondamente, sintiendo el humo picarle bajo los ojos.

– No entiendes por qué está pasando esto, ¿verdad? – insistió ella, en el mismo tono dulce de antes, pero algo bajo la superficie de su tono le indicaba la presencia de… ¿burla? ¿Ella estaba riéndose de él?

– Duele…– consiguió musitar, aún sin poder soltar a Peggy, aunque quería hacerlo. El cuerpo de ella comenzaba a pesar, pesaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de hacerle sentir que le arrancaría los brazos.

– Lo sé… duele. Y seguirá doliendo, Steve– algo en el tono de ella lo alertó. Cuando ella comenzó a reírse, supo que nada estaría bien.

De pronto sentía la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse, correr, pelear. Quería hacer algo y ninguno de sus músculos respondía. La risa de Natasha seguía taladrando su cabeza mientras el soldado de HYDRA se le acercaba en cámara lenta. Lo vio alzar el arma, cargarla con aquel endemoniado brillo azul, apuntarlo y disparar. “Bien”, pensó. “Aquí se acaba todo. Ya no me dolerá más”. Pudo ver, segundo a segundo, como el rayo avanzaba hacia él. Cuando lo impactó, la sangre en sus venas hirvió y cada hueso de su cuerpo se deshizo en nada. El dolor duró una fracción de segundo y a la vez, una eternidad. Se coló por cada célula de su cuerpo y lo hizo estallar en miles de pedacitos.

Nuevamente la nada lo envolvió y él se dejó llevar, tranquilo. Ya había terminado la pesadilla.

– Oh, no, cariño. Esto aún no se acaba– susurró alguien en su oído y sintió un jalón en la boca del estómago que lo arrastró por la oscuridad y de pronto lo arrojó a una nueva realidad.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba de espaldas, recostado en el suelo húmedo y hediondo. El aire apestaba a orines, a humedad, a suciedad y a sangre. Pestañeó un par de veces e intentó incorporarse en vano. Se quedó ahí, mirando el cielo plomizo sobre su cabeza hasta que alguien apareció en su línea de visión.

– ¿Estás herido, compañero? – preguntó un hombre joven, con el cabello castaño claro y unos grandes ojos azules. Tenía un fuerte acento irlandés que le recordó a las calles de su infancia. Sus facciones le recordaban a la de alguien, pero, con toda la mugre que cubría su rostro, no podía precisar a quién.

– No lo creo…– consiguió articular, cogiendo la mano que el hombre le extendió, en un gesto amable. El desconocido lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo miró, entre divertido y extrañado.

– No te había visto por aquí, ¿de qué unidad eres? – preguntó, acomodándose el casco sobre la frente.

Y entonces, Steve lo notó. Conocía ese uniforme. Los pantalones de legionario, la cazadora marrón, cruzada de correas, el casco redondo, el fusil M1903 que cargaba al hombro… se reconoció a sí mismo en medio de una húmeda y lodosa trinchera. Y supo donde estaba de inmediato. Recordó en qué unidad había estado su padre y que fue la única que le acudió a la mente en ese momento.

– Es-estoy con la 107°– murmuró, notando que él llevaba el mismo uniforme y que el mismo fusil colgaba de su brazo.

– ¡Hey, compañero, yo también! – exclamó el otro, sonriendo. Estrechaba sus ojos al hacerlo y su sonrisa era amplia y franca. Le extendió una mano y se la estrechó con fuerza, sacudiéndola de arriba abajo con un entusiasmo casi infantil– Me llamo Joseph Rogers, puedes llamarme Joe.

Steve palideció. Allí, frente a él estaba su padre, sonriéndole amablemente. Era la primera vez que lo veía y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

– Soy Steve Ro- – se detuvo de pronto, no podía decirle su verdadero nombre– … Steve Barnes.

– Bien, Barnes, vamos. Saca tu trasero de ahí, las salchichas pueden encontrarte– Steve lo siguió en silencio y avanzaron por la línea, siempre manteniéndose dentro de la enorme trinchera interminable que los cobijaba.

Aquello era como un laberinto oscuro y siempre húmedo. Del cielo caía una llovizna fina y pegajosa que se les adhería a la ropa, calándolos de frío. Vio a muchos hombres sentados en las humedecidas maderas, luciendo completamente miserables. Eran como fantasmas, ausentes y con la mirada perdida, pálidos y delgados. Le provocaron escalofríos. El silencio era pesado y cargado de presagios, no le gustaba. Siguió a Joseph hasta que éste se dejó caer bajo un pequeño toldo que escasamente los protegería de la niebla que había reemplazado a la llovizna, pero, un refugio era un refugio y él agradecía poder descansar un momento.

Sus ojos no dejaban de estudiar al hombre que era su progenitor. Lo había visto en fotos, pero, verlo ahí, junto a él, era una experiencia completamente diferente. Se le hacía simpático con sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa franca y su permanente buen humor. Hubiera sido un buen padre, se dijo a sí mismo. Se hubiera divertido con él, eso era claro. Joseph se quitó el casco un momento y se sacudió el cabello. Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos de Steve cayeron sobre la foto que se asomaba por debajo de las correas de cuero del casco.

– Es bonita, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el hombre, notando como veía la foto. La sacó de su escondite y se la extendió, sonriente.

Steve la cogió entre sus dedos y observó una instantánea de su madre, ataviada con un vestido de gasa bajo el que se adivinaba un redondo vientre de embarazo.

– Es muy bonita…– reconoció, contemplando los rasgos dulces de su madre con nostalgia. Sonreía tan feliz y tenía las manos sobre su vientre, se veía radiante y orgullosa– ¿Es su primer hijo? – preguntó, devolviéndole la fotografía.

– Sí, nacerá en julio– respondió el hombre, guardándose la foto en el bolsillo de la camisa de su uniforme– Lo más probable es que no pueda estar cuando eso pase. Pero, cuando sea, estaré feliz de conocerlo. Sarah y yo queremos muchos niños, ¿sabes? – Steve, sonrió, melancólico. Sí, a él le hubiera encantado tener hermanos.

– ¿Cómo van a llamarlo? – preguntó en voz baja, tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

– Steven, si es niño. Grace, si es niña. Pero, estoy seguro de que será niño…un niño bueno, uno que me hará sentir orgulloso– comentó, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Y esa sonrisa lo hizo sentir una emoción tan grande, tan intensa que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero, entonces notó que no era emoción lo que le lastimaba los ojos. Era algo más. Carraspeó, notando el dolor que se había instalado en el fondo de su garganta y cuando sintió la picazón en la piel expuesta, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Es gas! – exclamó Joseph, poniéndose de pie para salir corriendo al refugio donde se amontonaban las máscaras. Lo arrastró con él y corriendo por un largo rato, pero el refugio sólo se alejaba cada vez más.

Ya era demasiado tarde. El aire se había llenado de un aroma apestoso y la niebla amarillenta los envolvía. El dolor era punzante, constante, progresivo…cada vez peor a medida que los químicos quemaban las mucosas y capa tras capa de piel. Llagas se abrieron en su piel y sus ojos sangraban cuando vio caer a su padre a su lado, el que se desgarraba la piel del cuello con sus manos en un intento desesperado por respirar. Él, por su parte, se dejó caer de rodillas y hundió las uñas en la tierra, dejándose llevar nuevamente por la nada que lo envolvía y lo arrastraba.

– ¿Preparado para el segundo acto, Steve? – murmuró Natasha en su oído, arrastrándolo con ella hacia el olvido.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Él conocía ese aroma. Olía a canela y a vainilla… por primera vez desde que toda esa pesadilla había comenzado, se encontraba cómodo y caliente, con una extraña y reconfortante sensación de calidez y suavidad; plenitud que no sentía hace mucho. Se dio cuenta de que estaba entre mantas, de ahí la tibieza que lo envolvía. Se removió perezosamente, pensando en qué habría pasado ahora. Quizás Dios había decidido que ya era demasiado, que ya había expiado sus pecados lo suficiente. Escuchó a alguien tararear en otro cuarto y el sonido de aquella voz lo hizo sentarse de golpe. Y entonces se dio cuenta de donde estaba: las paredes lisas y opacas de su habitación le dieron la bienvenida.

Vio sus dibujos clavados con chinchetas a la pared, su pequeño escritorio empotrado contra una pared, el clóset desvencijado, el pequeño espejo sobre la mesita que hacía las veces de peinador… Reconoció incluso el olor a humedad que siempre lo acompañó, interrumpido ahora por aquel aroma que él conocía tan bien. Tenía frío. Se sentó en la cama y alargó una mano para coger el grueso suéter de lana que reposaba a los pies de la cama… entonces lo notó. De nuevo tenía aquellos brazos delgados y su cuerpo pequeño que lo habían avergonzado tanto. Ese cuerpo imperfecto que lo había llevado a tomar una serie de decisiones que lo convirtieron en quién fue.

Observó sus manos un rato, estudiándolas, hasta que una cabeza tan rubia como la suya se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta, sonriéndole.

– Buenos días, querido. El desayuno está listo– anunció la mujer, sonriéndole antes de volver a la cocina, envuelta en aquel aroma que siempre la rodeaba.

– Mamá…– musitó Steve, vistiéndose rápidamente y saliendo de su cuarto para ir a su encuentro con el corazón acelerado.

Sarah Rogers revolvía el contenido de un sartén cuando él entró a la cocina. La vio de espaldas, tarareando como era su costumbre. El sol perezoso del invierno que entraba por la ventana la envolvía en un aura luminosa y etérea, como el halo de un ángel. No había cambiado ni un ápice. Seguía tan bonita como él la recordaba, con su cabello lleno de rizos, su figura menuda y armoniosa y sus ojos brillando en su rostro de niña. Así es como a él le gustaba recordarla, lejana a esa imagen carcomida por la enfermedad y el dolor en la que se convirtió al final de su vida. Se veía tan feliz…

Steve se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta por un momento, mirándola con un nudo en la garganta. Tragó pesado, intentando que aquella angustia que lo inundaba desapareciera, pero no lo consiguió. Ese sentimiento lo empujó a los brazos de su madre y corrió hacia ella, envolviéndola con sus delgados brazos. Enterró el rostro en su espalda y se apretó contra ella, disfrutando del calor de su presencia, de su risa musical, de las manos pequeñas y suaves que acariciaron las que la estrechaban por la cintura.

– ¿Qué tienes, Steve? – preguntó riendo hasta que notó la humedad de las lágrimas de su hijo en la tela de su blusa– ¿Cariño? – la mujer hizo un esfuerzo y se giró hacia él, dejando que el chico llorara contra su pecho mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

Steve no escuchaba las palabras dulces de su madre. Sólo sentía su calor, su aroma dulce y se sintió redimido por un momento, dejándose llevar por la sensación de bienestar al tenerla nuevamente con él. Cuanta falta le había hecho su madre, cuanto la había llorado solo en su cuarto, fingiendo frente a los demás que no era un niño perdido, que no era un huérfano desamparado para no provocar más lástima de la que ya causaba su figura esmirriada y la que estaba tan harto de recibir.

– ¿Tuviste un mal sueño, querido? – escuchó como a la distancia, alzando el rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa dulce de su madre.

– Sí…– murmuró, dejando que ella limpiara sus lágrimas con su pañuelo– Tuve un sueño horrible, mamá…

– Oh, cariño… sabes cuál es el remedio para un mal sueño, ¿no? – preguntó ella, y ambos sonrieron, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice. Steve asintió y se dejó besar la frente, las sienes y la nariz por su madre, quién luego lo abrazó muy fuerte– Ya me los comí, se fueron. Ahora, siéntate a la mesa, cariño.

Se sintió ridículo por un momento, dejándose besar como un niño, jugando que su madre se comía sus malos pensamientos, que se llevaba las pesadillas lejos, pero, la verdad es que el peso que había sentido dentro del pecho había desaparecido. Quizás todo si había sido un mal sueño, quizás sí estaba ahí con ella, quizás, sólo quizás, podría permanecer al lado de su madre el resto de la eternidad. Ella lo ayudaría, se llevaría el dolor y la culpa lejos. Ella podía salvarlo de aquel juego en el que había caído. Desayunaron animadamente y Steve se asombró de la variedad que había en la mesa. Nunca habían tenido tanto ni en tamaña cantidad… Comieron hasta más no poder y rieron como un par de niños, hasta que ella de pronto tosió.

– ¿Mamá? – preguntó, temeroso y ella le sonrió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Pero, el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina le dijo que todo volvía a comenzar. Y así fue. En un pestañeo ella estaba confinada a su cama, pálida y apagada. Tosía día y noche y él no era capaz de hacer nada para ayudarla. Literalmente. Cuando intentó salir a por ayuda, la puerta no se abrió. Por más que pateó, que gritó, que la aporreó, no hubo caso. Nadie vino en su ayuda, nada pudo hacer él en ese cuerpo frágil y marchito. Se dejó caer de rodillas en la duela y lloró, notando como las lágrimas mojaban sus manos lastimadas. El sonido de unos tacones lo hizo alzar la vista y vio a Natasha acercándose a paso lento, hasta acuclillarse a su lado.

Traía un lirio blanco en la mano y ladeó el rostro, mirándolo con atención, como si lo estudiara.

– ¿No puedes salir? – preguntó con voz suave, alargando una mano fría como el hielo para acariciar su mejilla.

– Mi madre… yo… si yo…– balbuceó, ganándose una sonrisa suave de la mujer frente a él.

– ¿Crees que si tuvieras de nuevo tu fuerza podrías salvarla? – completó por él, sin perder aquella sonrisa de lástima que nunca antes le había visto. ¿Sería realmente ella? ¿O sólo era alguien usando su imagen para torturarlo? – No podrías hacerlo, Steve. Pero, no te preocupes. Ella no sufrirá… ella es una buena mujer, se irá pronto a descansar.

Natasha se levantó y se internó en el cuarto de la enferma, dejando el lirio dentro de un vaso con agua, junto a la cabecera de la cama. Le dejó una caricia en la frente perlada de sudor y se inclinó hacia ella, sonriendo sinceramente.

– Lo intentaste, Sarah. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste…– le susurró junto al oído antes de mirar brevemente a Steve para luego desaparecer de su línea de visión, en un rincón del cuarto.

Steve se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo a su encuentro. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba hablar con ella, salir de ahí, detener aquella locura en la que se habían convertido sus días. Pero, ella ya no estaba. Sólo permaneció el lirio que llevó como única prueba de que aquello no había sido una visión en medio de su pesadilla. Incapaz de salir o de pedir ayuda, se quedó junto a su cama, poniéndole paños fríos en la frente y sosteniéndola cuando el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones. Su agonía fue rápida. La flor en el buró comenzó a marchitarse y con cada pétalo que caía, Sarah decaía más y más. El último día, sostuvo la mano de su hijo y lo miró suplicante.

– Hijo… espero que tengas otra oportunidad…– le susurró, antes de cerrar sus ojos a la par que el último pétalo de la flor caía inerte sobre la madera del mueble.

Steve se quedó sentado junto a la cama, sintiendo como al aroma a vainilla y canela se desvanecía poco a poco en el aire y el vacío se instalaba en su pecho.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Nueva York, 2012

El ruido de algo explotando cerca de él lo despertó de golpe. Se sentó entre los escombros, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía como un demonio y estaba sangrando profusamente. Las naves chitauri volaban por sobre su cabeza y la sensación de aprensión le inundó el pecho igual que esa vez. Otro salto en el tiempo, otro recuerdo que cobraba vida. Se preguntó brevemente cómo iría a morir esta vez. Cuando un alienígena se le acercó con el arma en alto y él no encontró su escudo al alcance de su mano, lo supo. Estaba demasiado mareado como para dar pelea en ese momento.

“Bien”, se dijo, cerrando los ojos, entregado a su destino. “Al menos será rápido”. Un chillido infrahumano lo hizo abrir los ojos y se encontró con la imagen del horrible ser atravesado por una lanza, cayendo pesadamente frente a él. Parpadeó un par de veces y sólo entonces enfocó a la espía pelirroja que había matado al alienígena que había ido a por él. La miró sospechosamente, esperando a que ella se burlara de él o que lo llevara a su muerte. Pero, no. Ella se le acercó, tan cansada y sucia como la había visto ese día y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

⸺ ¿Soy yo o esto va mal? ⸺ preguntó la espía, apoyándose en la lanza cuando él ya estuvo en pie.

⸺ Creo que va muy mal…⸺ respondió él, presionándose la herida de la cabeza. Le ardía.

⸺ ¿Estás bien, Rogers? Eso no se ve bien⸺ comentó la chica, alargando una mano para revisar el corte de su cuero cabelludo.

⸺ Estoy bien, no es nada⸺ respondió, mirando el portal abierto sobre sus cabezas⸺ Hay que cerrar eso…

Ella asintió, contemplando a su alrededor, como buscando una vía, una opción. Por encima de ellos, más y más de aquellas bestias de pesadilla continuaban apareciendo, sin cesar. Natasha apretó su brazo, cuando vio a Stark perderse entre las fauces de una de las bestias. Steve abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y retrocedió un paso. “No”, pensó. “No de nuevo”. Lo siguiente fue Thor lanzándose a la caza de aquel ser informe para intentar rescatar al ingeniero. Los perdieron de vista cuando ambos cayeron sobre lo que alguna fue Grand Central. La chica lanzó un grito y se cubrió la boca con las manos al ver a Clint siendo atrapado en el aire por dos de los aerodeslizadores y arrojado como un muñeco contra el Empire State.

⸺ Clint… ⸺ susurró ella, cayendo de rodillas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al capitán. “A ella no, por favor. A ella no…” suplicó, agarrándola por un brazo y obligándola a ponerse de pie para arrastrarla con él hacia la precaria seguridad del edificio a sus espaldas.

Fuera, la batalla seguía, encarnizada. ¿Qué podían hacer? Él recordaba haber peleado como un condenado ese día, sin atreverse a pensar en rendirse, ni siquiera cuando cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo le gritaba que se detuviera. Ahora, lo único que quería era esconderse. Quería esconderse en un hoyo en el suelo, el más profundo que encontrara y arrastrar a Natasha con él. No quería que ella muriera también. Ya la había perdido una vez, no quería perderla esta vez. Corrieron a través de los escombros y él la arrastró hacia el pozo del ascensor, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y escondiéndola contra su pecho.

Natasha no dijo nada. Parecía ida, como perdida. Se dejó llevar por él y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, escuchando los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón y su respiración agitada. No se había dado cuenta de que seguía llorando, de que ambos lo hacían. Steve permaneció abrazado a ella, recordando el vacío en la boca del estómago que sintió cuando Clint volvió sin ella. En ese momento, creyó que era por haber perdido a una de sus compañeras, a una amiga cercana, pero, la verdad, es que ahora, con el terror a perderla erizándole la piel se dio cuenta de algo importante: ni siquiera con el cadáver maltrecho de Peggy en sus brazos se había sentido así de destrozado.

La certeza de que ella era poco más que un espejismo en sus brazos, que pronto moriría, igual que él, lo llenó de miedo y de tristeza. No, no quería que ella muriera, no de nuevo. Y entonces, lo comprendió. Hasta ese momento, no había sido capaz de comprenderlo, pero ahora entendía. Entendía qué es lo que lo había llevado ahí, porque esa Natasha (que no era Natasha) gozaba al verlo sufrir. Era, precisamente ella, Natasha, la razón de todo. Él la había dejado morir. La había dejado ir sin ser capaz de admitir lo que siempre se había negado a sí mismo, cegado por el recuerdo de Peggy Carter.

Con eso en mente, la apartó despacio de él y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, viéndola tan perdida que lo asustó.

⸺ Quédate aquí, Natasha. Volveré por ti…⸺ le susurró antes de dejar un beso en su frente. No, no dejaría que se la arrebataran tan fácil. Esta vez iba a pelear.

Salió de su escondite y se asomó a la calle, cuidadosamente, buscando su escudo con la vista. Lo encontró medio escondido en los escombros (seguramente los que habían caído sobre su cabeza antes de que despertara) y, corrió hacia el objeto, recuperando junto con él parte de su voluntad. Notó pasos cercanos y se cubrió justo a tiempo, sintiendo su cuerpo ser arrojado por los aires al repeler el ataque con el vibranio de su escudo. El golpe en la espalda le arrebató el aire de golpe, pero, no se permitió detenerse. Se puso de pie de un salto y arrojó el escudo hacia el alienígena más cercano, corriendo tras los que comenzaban a entrar al edificio en el que él y Natasha se habían refugiado.

Los encontró rodeando a la espía quién parecía tan perdida como momentos antes. Y, entonces, al igual que antes, todo se sucedió en cámara lenta. Vio a uno de los alienígenas alzar el arma contra ella y él corrió antes, de que pudiera disparar. Se cruzó entre ella y el disparo, con el escudo en alto. Se lo lanzó a la chica y entonces, el disparo dio de lleno en su vientre. El dolor no fue nada comparado al alivio de saberla a salvo. Cayó pesadamente al suelo y la contempló con una sonrisa adolorida al verla ponerse de pie para pelear. Pronto, todos los enemigos estuvieron en el suelo y ella arrodillada a su lado.

⸺ ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Rogers?! ⸺ le preguntó, presionando la herida, intentando detener la hemorragia que él sabía que no se detendría.

⸺ Lo que tenía que hacer…⸺ susurró, tosiendo antes de que sus párpados pesados comenzaran a cerrarse y la oscuridad lo arrastrara con él.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un espacio completamente desconocido. Era todo blanco, excepto por un sofá de terciopelo rojo en el que se hallaba sentada una mujer pelirroja, cuyos rasgos le recordaban vagamente a Natasha. Sin embargo, sabía que no era ella. Vestía un largo vestido negro y mecía una copa de vino entre sus dedos largos y elegantes. Se veía muy molesta, mucho.

⸺ Acabas de arruinar mis planes, Steven Rogers⸺ le gruñó, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a él, dejando caer su tacón sobre su mejilla, presionándolo contra el piso⸺ Arruinaste todos mis planes.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

⸺ N-no sé de qué habla…⸺ balbuceó Steve, intentando quitarse el peso de aquel tacón afilado del rostro.

Ella era increíblemente fuerte, no podía moverse de su agarre, no podía pelear, lo hacía sentir completamente indefenso y odiaba esa sensación. Dios, cómo la odiaba… la recordaba de sus años infantiles, de su juventud y lo hacía sentir pequeño, muy pequeño. Una hormiga intentando pelear con el zapato que quiere aplastarla. La mujer bufó y quitó su pie de su rostro, dejando la marca ensangrentada de su tacón sobre la piel del hombre. Steve se incorporó y la miró, desafiante, pese a que intuía que no podría hacer nada contra ella.

⸺ Imagino que no. Tardaste cuatro realidades en darte cuenta de que es lo que pasaba… no eres muy listo, ¿verdad? ⸺ preguntó con sorna, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre su sofá, deslizando sus dedos por el terciopelo, distraídamente.

⸺ No sé quien es usted, ni porqué está insultándome, pero…⸺ ella alzó una mano, interrumpiéndolo.

⸺ No me amenaces, Steven Rogers. No me hagas perder la paciencia, que no estoy haciendo esto por ti. Si hubiera sido mi decisión, te habría dejado sufriendo el resto de la eternidad. Pero, alguien abogó por ti⸺ explicó escuetamente, dejándolo aún más confundido. ¿Alguien había abogado por él? ¿Su madre? La mujer lo miró fijamente y luego se echó a reír⸺ No, estúpido, tu madre no abogó por ti. Ella está fuera de mis dominios, en otro lugar.

⸺ ¿Entonces quién? ⸺ preguntó, perdiendo ya la paciencia. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí y no le gustaban los insultos, ni la manera despectiva que ella tenía de mirarlo.

⸺ Ella⸺ respondió, chasqueando sus dedos para mostrarle la imagen de Natasha. La espía estaba sentada contra un pilar, en un sitio tan vacío como el que ocupaban en ese momento. Le había crecido el cabello y ya no lucía aquellas puntas rubias que a él le habían parecido tan curiosas. Jugueteaba con una hoja de papel, doblándola una y otra vez hasta convertirla en una grulla… se veía en paz.

⸺ ¿Natasha? Pe-pero, ¿cómo? Ella… ella…

⸺ Ella se sacrificó por ustedes. Para obtenerme a mí⸺ respondió la mujer, mutando sus facciones frente a sus ojos. Su rostro se volvió más suave, sus facciones más delicadas. Parecía de pronto, una niña. Su cabello se tornó de un bonito color cobrizo, muy brillante, al igual que sus ojos. En medio de su frente, apareció la piedra del Alma. Y, de pronto, estaban en Vormir⸺ Yo soy la piedra del Alma, Steven Rogers.

Steve no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Natasha había pedido todo aquello? ¿Ella había orquestado ese castigo? La muchachita frente a él, sonrió nuevamente, haciéndolo sentir estúpido, una vez más.

⸺ Natalia Alianovna Romanova no pidió tu castigo… ella jamás haría eso; a diferencia de ti, sería incapaz de hacerte daño. Fui yo la que decidió robar tu alma cuando moriste para darte lo que merecías…⸺ el hombre frunció el ceño y ella se puso de pie, caminando grácilmente hacia él. Su largo vestido, ahora de un suave anaranjado, se deslizó suavemente sobre las rocas mientras se le acercaba despacio.

⸺ ¿A qué se refiere con lo que merecía? ⸺ en cuanto hizo la pregunta, se arrepintió. “Fue por Natasha” dijo una voz en su cabeza. “Ella es tu mayor pecado… tu peor error”. La mujer le pidió seguirla con un gesto y él obedeció en silencio, dejando que aquella realización, la certeza de su error lo llenara por completo.

Imágenes de Natasha pasaban por su mente una tras otra, en una seguidilla que lo hundía más y más en la aceptación. La verdad es que eso se sentía peor que todo lo que había pasado antes. Su ceguera, su terquedad lo habían llevado a ese punto, un punto de no retorno. Ambos estaban muertos, ya nada podía hacer…

⸺ Y otra vez estás equivocado, Steven Rogers. No entiendo como ella puede sentir algo por ti, sinceramente⸺ bufó ella, sonrojándolo. Esa capacidad de leerle la mente lo tenía completamente desconcertado y ese aparente gusto por hacerlo sentir estúpido comenzaba a cansarlo.

⸺ ¿Seguirá insultándome o me explicará que fue lo que pasó? ⸺ espetó, deteniéndose y obligándola a hacer lo mismo. Los ojos cobrizos de ella centellearon y su sonrisa se le antojó tan escalofriante como encantadora.

⸺ Bien, muy bien⸺ la mujer movió delicadamente su mano y ante él aparecieron las imágenes de la última batalla contra Thanos. Alguien transportaba su cadáver sobre unas parihuelas improvisadas mientras Bucky y Sam caminaban a su lado. El moreno sollozaba en silencio mientras que el castaño permanecía en un silencio sepulcral, con la mirada gacha, como perdido.

Luego, las imágenes cambiaban a un funeral de Estado para él, lleno de discursos floridos y menciones a su sacrificio y a su valor…dispararon veintiún salvas al aire. Un funeral digno del héroe de la nación. Por alguna razón, aquel homenaje lo hizo sentir profundamente avergonzado. Otro movimiento de su mano y apareció frente a sus ojos la linda despedida privada para Tony… vio los rostros melancólicos y tristes de sus amigos, de sus familiares, de cientos de personas que ni siquiera conocía. Y luego, Wanda de pie frente al lago, al lado de Bucky.

“⸺La extraño…⸺ murmuró la chica y él asintió, abrazándola por los hombros.

⸺ También yo…⸺ respondió, besándole el cabello antes de que se alejaran caminando en silencio, muy junto el uno al otro”.

“La extraño” dijeron ambos… ¿Acaso se referían a Natasha? ¿Dónde estaban los funerales masivos para ella? ¿Dónde los homenajes?

⸺ No los hubo⸺ respondió la gema, leyendo su pensamiento una vez más⸺ Nadie recuerda a las flores pisoteadas. A nadie le gustan las personas que se ensucian las manos, que escalan montañas de cadáveres para obtener su objetivo⸺ él agachó la mirada y suspiró, dejando escapar la única pregunta que valía la pena.

⸺ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo todo esto?

⸺ Por ella⸺ la mujer cerró la mano y con ello, las imágenes desaparecieron. Nuevamente sólo eran ellos dos en el árido paisaje de Vormir⸺ Llevo miles de almas en mi interior, Steven Rogers. Desde que nacimos, cientos de seres nos han buscado y cientos más sacrificaron una parte de su corazón para obtenerme… todas las almas que llevo dentro sufren. Sufren por el paraíso perdido… pero una, sólo una, sufre por el paraíso que no pudo tener. Natalia Romanova sufría por ti. He visto toda clase de almas, Steven Rogers. Y la de ella, es la primera que logra impactarme.

⸺ Ella es especial…⸺ murmuró, pensando en la compañera incondicional que había tenido en ella por años.

⸺ Ciertamente lo es. Y tú el mayor estúpido del universo por no verlo hasta ahora. Pero… aunque yo quisiera otro destino para ti, ella me ha pedido otra cosa y no me siento con ganas de hacerla sufrir una vez más. Ven conmigo, Steven Rogers… te daré la recompensa que no mereces⸺ con paso lento, ella lo guio por la orilla de la montaña y pronto apareció una puerta roja frente a ellos.

⸺ ¿Qué es este lugar? ⸺ preguntó, aún sin atreverse a entrar.

⸺ Tu hogar por el resto de la eternidad… más te vale hacerla feliz o te juro que convertiré la eternidad en una pesadilla para ti.

La gema le abrió y lo invitó a pasar con un gesto. El capitán cruzó el umbral y se encontró de pronto en un escenario. Él conocía ese departamento. Había estado ahí una temporada cuando él y Natasha huían de las autoridades durante su tiempo como Vengadores Secretos. Siempre le había gustado aquella pequeña propiedad llena de luz. Junto al enorme ventanal, estaba Natasha, enfundada en un sweater de color crema, amplio y largo que cubría hasta sus muslos. Le daba la espalda y la luz que entraba por la ventana le confería un aire casi etéreo.

⸺ Nat…⸺ llamó en voz baja y ella se giró hacia él, sonriendo. Steve se acercó a ella de un par de zancadas y la envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola fuerte contra su cuerpo⸺ Nat, lo siento tanto, tanto…⸺ musitó, provocando que ella negara suavemente.

⸺ No hay nada que perdonar, Steve…

⸺ Sí, sí lo hay. Hay mucho que tienes que perdonarme, mucho por lo que quiero compensarte⸺ musitó, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares, sosteniéndole el rostro con ternura.

⸺ Pues, tienes toda la eternidad para compensarme, Steve. Más te vale aprovecharla⸺ respondió, guiñándole coqueta y él comprendió que todo estaría bien. Tenían, literalmente, todo el tiempo del universo para resarcir sus errores y darse la oportunidad que su ceguera y su terquedad les negó en vida.

Nada podía ser mejor que eso.


End file.
